


My Ocean

by AbandonedLibrary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Background Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Insecure!Lance, M/M, Merman!Lance, Merman!Shiro, courting, very angry crabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: The bonding moon is coming, but Lance feels that he'll have no one as usual. But, someone crashes into his life... well actually it's really him crashing into them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the new Shance one-shot! Another should be coming after this one! Hopefully it will come out today, since I didn't realize how long I made this one. But, anyway, I hope you all enjoy this. 
> 
> I've been inspired by all the merman art of Lance and the Paladins. Along with the fact that I love anything about the ocean. Well, i'm surprised I didn't make more sooner. So here, yah go. 
> 
> OH! If you wish to follow me! My Tumblr is KnightNuraStar and my twitter is KnightNuraStars. I post all my updates on those! <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Seriously I hope you enjoy this, because there is more coming that is like this.

“Lance come on, I feel like this is your year!” 

“Hunk, please... it’s fine.” 

“Lance...” 

“No, you go... Shay will come looking for you soon.” Lance informed, flicking his tail idly to give a soft tap to his friend’s face as he swam away. Brown scales shined in the light as Lance swam, Hunk sigh swimming beside his friend as the look of concern was on his face. Lance stopped, allowing his long brown fins to flow around him while Hunk held his hand into his own. 

“Lance, there is someone out there for you! Don’t give us because of those horrible jerks!” Hunk informed, his voice earnest that matched his desperate eyes. Hoping to change his friend’s mind, but Lance just shook his head. 

“Hunk, already three bonding moons went by... it’s the same thing all the time...” Lance whispered, looking at his brown scales and glaring at how... dull they were. No matter how much Lance groomed his scales and tried to make them appealing... they were still the same brown color that many remarked reminded them of mud. 

Lance sighed, as he looked with longing at Hunk’s scales in fines. The color of browns added with yellows and oranges. Like a sunrise dancing across the sands of islands. Lance flipped one of his ‘wings’ to Hunk before pushing him towards the loud song like trills of his mate. 

“Go, I’ll be fine. You should be with your mate right now.” Lance informed, making Hunk sigh as he squeezed his friend’s hands. 

“I think you’re amazing and pretty Lance. Please believe in the me that believes in you.” Hunk whispered, before slowly letting his hands go. Lance smiled at Hunk, watching him swim away to the large Balmera that came walking through the sea bed in worry. Hunk cuddled with Shay, allowing the lobster like creature to cuddle him back before herding him back towards their territory. Snapping her claws in worry for all those who looked at Hunk in great interest. 

Lance grinned, flapping his wings before swimming away to his own territory. Lance ignored the scoff and sneers of a few merfolk and creatures. Trying to stay strong in front of their disgusted looks and cold faces. Lance continued to swim before he sighed in relief at the seaweed forwards that greeted him in the distance. 

“Finally.” Lance sighed, allowing a few bubbles to escape from his lips as he made his way over. Lance felt safe when the shadows the seaweed made covered his body and felt happy when a few sea dragons came to greet him. Lance reassured each one before he continued his way deeper into the forest. A few of the larger fish that swim in the forest came up towards Lance swimming along with him as he cared for the forest. 

“I’m alright, just continue doing your things.” Lance spoke, watching as they reluctantly swam away in order to feed and patrol. 

Lance sighed, before he swam off again making his way towards he other edge of the Kelp forest that went off a cliff and out into the open ocean. Lance swam with bored little strokes not really seeing where he was swimming until he smashed right into a solid body. 

“OH! PUFFER FISHES!” Lance cried, smashing into the sandy bank before wiggly a bit in order to see what or who he crashed into. 

Lance felt a blush journeying across his face as he saw the merman before him. “Oh shells, he’s beautiful.” Lance thought, seeing the large merman swim down as his eyes looked over his whole body to see if there was any injury. 

“I’m sorry I scared you. Are you hurt?” the stranger asked, but Lance was too caught up in studying the other. 

The merman was large with black scales that had dashes of violets, whites and even some yellows into it. It almost looked like a beautiful starry sky during the nights where there was no clouds in the sky. His fins were sharp showing power and strength and his eyes were the color of silver. Though, Lance noticed that one of his arms looked different than the other. It was completely covered in hard black scales that looked like claws and had a very sharp texture to it. Every now and then Lance noticed it glowed with purple, making Lance wonder if this one came from the abyss bellow. 

“Are you alright?” came the repeated words, but still have the same amount of concern in each letter. Lance jumped and quickly scattered away from the other totally embarrassed for just gaping like an idiot. 

“I’m so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going! I! I! I! SORRY!” Lance cried before rushing back into the kelp forest. Lance felt warm as he zoomed around before making it towards the middle of the forest where a large rock formation stood. Quickly, Lance scurried into the small opening that revealed a large dark cavern inside. 

Lance laid on the soft sand as he calmed down his beating heart. All his fins were flared out and Lance couldn’t help the little burst of adrenaline every few ticks or so. “Oh, way to go you dumbass.” Lance pouted, curling a bit as he thought about the mysterious stranger. 

“He probably thinks your so weird.” Lance whispered, feeling his lips tremble a bit. “Why do I always ruin things.” Lance thought, before burying his face into his arms. 

Lance laid there for awhile. Getting a few concerned fish to come and check on him, while some cleaner fish swam over to pick his scales clean in hopes of cheering their caretaker up. Lance smiled from where he buried his face and allowed himself to curl out a bit to give the cleaners some more area to pick off. 

“Hello?”   
“OH! QUIZNAK!” Lance cried, snapping out and scaring all of the fish away. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you again!” 

“Oh! It’s you! I thought.. I’m sorry! I’m normally not like this?” Lance informed, though it didn’t sound very convincing even to his ears. The other smiled, watching a few fish swim by him before he swam a little more inside the cavern. 

“I wasn’t able to say anything earlier. My name is Takeshi Shirogane, also known as Shiro.” Shiro introduced, reaching out with his clawed hand. Lance blinked in surprise before he carefully placed his small hand into the claw. The thick scales actually felt smooth on Lance’s skin and he shivered when they fully enveloped his hand in order to shake. 

“Um! I’m Lance! Lance McClain! I’m the caretaker of the Kelp Forest here!” Lance spoke, watching as a few crabs scurried inside to wave their large claws in warning towards the amused stranger. 

“Sorry! Bad, he is a guest. We don’t try to pinch our guest.” Lance scolded, but the crabs stayed. Glaring at Shiro as if daring him to try anything on their caretaker. 

“You have no protector?” Shiro asked, making Lance blush in embarrassment before nodding. 

“N...o... No.... not right now.” Lance informed, twiddling his thumbs and twitching his fins nervously. 

“ANYWAY! What brings you here? You don’t look like your from around.” Lance informed, making Shiro chuckle before he nodded his head. 

“I’m from the dark depths.” Shiro informed, making Lance gasp as his fins flared out in excitement. Everyone had heard about the dark depths and few have ever travel back and forth. Lance always loved hearing about the stories of those who went down and hearing about creatures that Lance could only begin to imagine. 

“What brings you here?” Lance asked, making Shiro move a bit to reveal a very deep injury on his long body. Lance gasped, reaching over towards the injury with careful hands. The scars looked deep and the wound already looked to be infected. Lance was surprised that the merman was able to act so normally with something like this. 

“A friend of mind mentioned a Kelp forest with a very interesting merman residing inside. He said if I came here than, I could probably get this healed.” Shiro informed, making Lance blink before he gave a sour look. 

“Oh, don’t tell me it was mullet head!” Lance hissed, slapping his tail on the floor bed making a few crab float into the air from the little wave blast he sent around. But, the crabs didn’t seem discouraged or angered as they floated right back down to the ground. 

“I see Keith has made an impression on you.” Shiro laughed, making Lance pout as he looked over the wounds. 

“Oh, who hasn’t he made an impression on? How is he? Is he treating Pidge alright down there?” Lance asked, using his claws to take out a few bacteria he saw before motioning the cleaner to come in. Shiro grunted when he felt the little mouths pick off the infection and bacteria. Eating everything up with greed as they cleaned the wound spotless. 

“They’re doing well. Though, I feel Pidge is the one leading that relationship.” Shiro informed, making Lance snort. 

“Duh.” Lance informed, before he started moving out of the cavern. 

“Your wound will take time. I’ll allow you to rest here until you’re healed so sit back and let the master work.” Lance grinned, before heading towards certain areas of his forest. Picking a few items and hunting down a few creature to make the things he would need. When he came back Lance rolled his eyes at the added crabs that seemed to join in their glaring contents with the bemused merman. 

Lance worked, making sure to add all the healing salve inside the woulds before using a bit of his magic to jump start the healing. Once he knew the wound wouldn’t become infected again did he wrap everything up with the kelp like a green bandage. 

“How does it feel?” Lance asked, hands still on the other just in case he needed to push a little more magic into it. Shiro just stared at Lance his eyes looked so bright as he leaned down to brush his mouth again his neck. Right above where his first set gills were that fluttered at the touch. 

“It feels good thank you.” Shiro whispered, exhaustion in his voice as he settled down on the sand bed. Lance watched the other fall into a deep slumber leaving him to turn as red as the sun. 

What the hell was that? 

Days go by and Lance slowly begins to get used to the presence that was Shiro. While Lance would go out to care for the forest Shiro could follow in the dark shadows. Watching over him, before going out to patrol the area. Every time he would leave, Shiro would always come back baring gifts for Lance that made his heart skip and his fins to flutter. 

The first time was a sea shell that glittered in the light. 

The second time he brought clear crystals that glowed at night. 

The third time he brought some delicious oysters that they ate with gusto. 

The forth time he brought a handful of pearls that were black in color. 

Lance felt his head spinning each time he was presented a gift. With each gift Lance would allow the other’s advances and each time Lance felt himself crave for the other. At first he allowed a simple hand on his tail or a hand on his shoulder. But, now he allowed the other’s form to slide against his own and allowed teeth to nip against his skin. 

Lance knew what this meant, he wasn’t blind. But, at the same time he was in disbelief. Why would Shiro consider him as a mate when he was so... dull, annoying and just... not good? It made Lance fears the day where Shiro would see another and truly know his bad decision in courting him, before leaving him behind like so many others. 

He fears it so much that Lance treasures each moment he has with Shiro as the bonding moon comes closer and closer. And with fish telling Lance about the others knowing of Shiro’s presence.... well he feared that his days with the other were becoming numbered. 

“Lance are you alright?” 

“What?” 

“You’ve been staring at that patch of sand for awhile.” 

“Oh... I was just wondering if I should grow something there.” Lance lied, before moving to run his body across Shiro. Shiro frowned, knowing the lie when he saw one, but allowing the other some peace before he pressured further. Shiro rubbed his body against Lance, making Lance shiver in excitement and yet not going too far. Their blood was humming in excitement as the bonding moon was tonight and already could they feel the power of the moon. 

“Oh! Lance! There you are!” came a trilled voice making Lance freeze at the sound of the voice. 

“Nyma...” Lance sighed, seeing the beautiful and young mermaid coming closer. 

“I heard about a stranger residing in your forest. You should have told me. He is so beautiful.” Nyma informed, giving little sounds to Shiro who just frowned at the intruder. His sharp fins twitching to flare out, but staying put in order to watch the interaction. 

“Nyma... I think you should leave.” Lance spoke, feeling strength to fight against the other. Lance had grown to love Shiro and he didn’t want to lose him. He wanted to show shiro that he was strong and flared out his fins in warning of the other beautiful mermaid. Who was much larger than himself and shined so much bright than him. 

“Oh? What’s this? Mud Lance think he’s worth something towards this beautiful being? Ha! Don’t make me laugh Lance! You are nothing! Your scales are ugly and you’re so annoying with your constant loud voice and your inability to shut up.” Nyma hissed, also flaring out and using the sun to show how her golden scales sparkled in the light. Lance continued to stand strong, but he felt the inside wilt a bit when he felt Shiro leave him. 

“Did you really think that anyone would even consider in going through a mating bond with you? To be bound with something that is worse than bacteria?” Nyma roared. Lance shook with each word and felt himself sink a bit towards the sand. 

“NYMA WATCH OUT!” 

“AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!” 

Lance jumped, looking up to see Shiro slashing down his glowing arm int he spot that Nyma was. Rolo, another merman who was rather popular and close to Nyma was holding the other as he glared at Shiro. But, Shiro started another assault using his whole body to try and slash at them with his sharp fins. Nyma had a look of fear and shock, as if not understand what was going on. 

“LEAVE! You are not welcome here!” Shiro roared, charging again and actually snapping off one of Rolo’s hip fins off. Lance smelled and saw the red blood paint the water and Nyma screamed again as she started dragging Rolo away. Shiro chased them a bit more, slashing at them as they scrambled to get out of the forest their screams making a few others who were curious to go inside to instantly swim away. 

“What a putrid sight.” Shiro hissed, making sure that Nyma and Rolo could still hear him as they finally left the kelp forest. With a huff Shiro turned back and raced back to Lance, picking the other up and swimming deeper within the forest. Carefully Shiro brought Lance inside their shared cavern placing him on the ground as he started rubbing his body against lance in order to comfort the other. 

“Why?” Lance asked, making Shiro smile as he leaned down to press his lips against Lance. Lance gasped, opening his mouth to allow Shiro entrance and was swept in the heat that was the other. When Shiro pulled back, he reach up to brush his brown hair before pressing his head forehead against his own. 

“You were the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen since coming into his world. You’re my ocean Lance.” Shiro spoke, his voice filled with love that Lance felt himself cry. 

“Will you allow me to bond with you? So that way no one will ever claim you. So that way you would be mine? So that way even death won’t part us. Lance, I want to be with you. I never want to part with you.” Shiro spoke, his voice filled with a fire that set his own heart a blazed. 

“I love you.” Shiro spoke, those words that Lance had longed to hear every since he was a small guppy. 

“Then, on this moon you better make me scream so that way every will know how you’ve claimed me.” Lance spoke, giving the other a little teasing grin before it burst into a genuine smile. He leaned up to give the other a little kiss on the lips before nuzzling his cheek with other. 

“I love you as well.” Lance whispered. 

That night in the light of Bonding Moon, two became one and intertwined their souls forever.   
Also, a lot of merfolk heard them. 

The next day Keith, Pidge, Hunk and Shay all came to complain for how loud they were.


End file.
